


Meddling teachers

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Albus calls Severus in for an urgent matter.





	Meddling teachers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ununquadius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/gifts).

> Based on:
> 
> https://ununquadius.tumblr.com/post/186882496380/albus-minerva-i-have-a-problem-minerva-what
> 
> Thank you so much for allowing me to use the idea!

Albus sighed, looking out of his window one last time before sitting down again. Minerva had been of no help at all.

The opening of his door made him look up, the black clad figure of Severus Snape entering his office.

"You called for me headmaster?" the man inquired, only a slight scowl on his face.

"Yes yes it's of urgent matter" Albus exclaimed, "please sit down so we can discuss this properly."

The other man sat down, an interested look upon his face.

"What is it Albus? Is it the death eaters? Or did the dark lord change his plans?"

Albus shook his head in negative.

"Then what is it Albus? What could possibly be so urgent?"

"Severus my boy. I hope you will give me an as honest answer as possible"

"Ofcourse."

Albus continued, "not even Minerva was able to help me with this matter. So I need you to listen to me and let me finish my talk. Only at the end you can give your opinion" at the end he fixed his gaze on Severus.

"I promise Albus, I will do anything I can to solve whatever this is", Severus was now leaning forward intently, elbows on Albus desk, total attention on the elder.

"I have to choose the prefects for this year. Now should I choose Ron so he and Hermione can work out this thing between the two of them. Or the other option and I think you will really support this one"

At this point Severus mouth was open, his eyes bulging. He complimented himself on being a man who was not quickly surprised or let his emotions show, but Albus had him beat.

"Or should I make Harry and Hermione prefects?"

At this Severus interrupted Albus.

"What do I care with who of the two boys the insufferable know it all ends up with? For all I care they go do monopoly naked under the sheets with all 3 of them?" he spat, a vein now close to popping, his eyes narrowed dangerous.

"Nono you get it all wrong Severus", Albus said, not the slightest bit intimidated by him, "Harry would be prefect because Draco is going to be it for Slytherin. This way they will be forced to spend time together and they will finally realise that they're made for each other! So what do you think should we go for Ron and Hermione or romione as I like to call it. Or should we go for Harry and Draco with as shipname Drarry?"

After being finished with his say, Albus clasped his hand together infront of him, looking up at Severus, waiting for an answer.

Severus slowly stood up, looking at Albus. Then he shook his head in disbelief and walked to the door.

Here he turned around again, looking at Albus again.

"Next time you call for this kind of urgent, I suggest asking for Hagrid or Sybil. I'm sure they love to help you play matchmaker old fool!" with these words he walked out the room and slammed the door behind him.

Albus shook his head sadly. His staff was of no use. He will have to solve it himself. He pondered for a bit, before deciding on Ron. The boy and Hermione probably would figure out their feelings sooner than Draco and Harry. The latter two needing more time.

If only Draco wouldn't fall in love with Hermione during the prefects time. That would surely ruin his plans.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this go look me up at Tumblr @harrypotterfanfictionwriter
> 
> This is where I post all my works!


End file.
